


Voiceless

by GrimdarkSys



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, Trying, fair warning ig?? theres nothing in detail but yknow, hi im b'en and im uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, i mention getting yelled at for resisting shit so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkSys/pseuds/GrimdarkSys
Summary: im just a lil ol benrey fictive putting a memory into words. this was kinda cathartic? so i might write more. maybe.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta
Kudos: 14





	Voiceless

It's quiet. So unnervingly quiet. The only sound you hear is your own laboured breathing. It hurts. Doesn't it? You think it should. You know it should. Everything else hurts too badly for you to be able to tell.

Today has been the worst in what has to have been a month now. Has it been a month? It has only been a week in reality, but how are you meant to keep track of time? The damned White Coats have decided you've lost window privileges. They had moved you far deeper into the facility some time ago. Apparently you were too chatty with the lower clearance White Coats. And the man in the tube. What had they called them again? You hardly care. You'd taken to calling them Bubby and they had actually seemed rather pleased to at least have some sort of proper name, even if they had acted like it was stupid at first. You miss them. They're the only one that understands.

Tommy is good. But he doesn't understand. He's one of them. A White Coat. But he's the only one you can bring yourself to trust. He's young like you. Younger than the other White Coats. You've heard talk, however muffled through the heavy door keeping you from everyone, that he's been tasked with making you something. You can't decide if you're excited or afraid. You don't know who has asked him to do this. You don't know what to expect. You feel your breathing pick up in speed as you get stuck on the thought. What is it? What will it do to you? How badly is it going to hurt?

You're shaking now. Fear overwhelming your senses. You just barely miss the soft knocking on the door. In your state you can't be bothered to remember that knocking means safety. The old White Coats don't knock. They enter and grab. They yell when you fight. You've stopped fighting. Your thoughts are a tangled mess of fear and aggression, making it difficult to process the quiet presence now sitting beside you. The soft arms now wrapping around you. The hushed voice telling you that things are looking up.

As afraid as you are you find yourself comforted. Safe? No, not safe. Not quite. The person is safe. Tommy? Oh it's Tommy that explains things. He's safe. He's safety. But he doesn't make this place safe. This place can't be safe. You think about how nice it would be to get out of this facility with him. And Bubby. Even if for only a day. A day of freedom, that's all you want. 

Oh, what's Tommy been saying? Something about it nearly being ready? It. What is it? Whatever horror he's been asked to make for you? You shudder at the thought. You're not looking forward to finding out. You're not really looking forward to much, really. Escape feels like such a far off dream that it's hardly worth wishing for. Actually at this point you're not looking at all. Your eyes are closed. You don't bother opening them. You're tired and Tommy is warm. Trying to ignore your own thoughts is a battle, but in Tommy's arms hearing him quietly go on about… Whatever he's talking about now, you let yourself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> funfact: tommy made my sweetvoice. so its like. sometuing that cant go away. and im latching onto it hard.


End file.
